The use of identification and preferably active or interactive identification devices is becoming a popular item for several businesses. These range from simply bar codes to three dimensional bar codes to more recently wireless devices such as read only or read-write RFID chips (active or interactive systems).
In many products, the wireless device is simply attached to the carton in which it is shipped and is useful only during storage and transport.
More recently, the wireless devices have begun to be attached to the product itself so that it can be enquired any time during its life.
On plastic parts such as tubing and filters, various methods have been suggested for attaching such a tag. These include molding the tag onto a collar on the tubing or to mold the tag as part of the tubing or filter housing. In other applications, the use of an adhesive patch or pouch to bond the tag to the product has been suggested. The use of a spiral wrap of tape to contain the tag has also been suggested. Lastly, the use of straps or “dog tags” containing the tag that are then attached to the device has been suggested.
Many of these approaches such as molding as part of the formation of the plastic material will not work for plastic films used to make bags and containers. The film manufacturing process is difficult and the placement of the tag in the film as it is being made is near impossible. Additionally as films are used to make different sized bags, the placement of the tags would have to be far enough apart to accomplish this while providing a tag for each container. This leads to waste of plastic or of the tags themselves in making the different sized bags.
Other means such as the pouch, strap or dog tags all occur as a separate step and there is the risk that they may be forgotten. Additionally, they are an additional processing step and require the use for an additional element (pouch or patch, strap or dog tag).
What is needed is a process for incorporating the tag as part of the manufacture process of the container and a device having such a tag feature.